mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Anti-Theme Mafia II
| image = File:MafiaBoss.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Mafia for Mafia sake | host = Prof. Templeton | link = BTSC threads | size = 19 Players (Large) | startdate = 2016-08-27 | winningfaction = Baddie/Indy | roster = #, player #sparrowhawk #QuickTwist #Nana #Dr.Saab #Alexeyy86 #Dee #Slick #boquise #plasmid #Jay #GMaster479 #BabyCee #maurice #Framm #yuiop #Marq #araver #curr3nt #darth nox | first = Nana | last = araver | mvp = araver | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prof. Templeton based on Anti-Theme Mafia. It began on August 25th, 2016 and ended in a Baddie/Indy win in D7 (September 13th 2016). Game Mechanics This is a classical 5 Baddie vs 13 Goodies vs 1 Indy Mafia with secret Masons and 1 Turncoat. Also, not all Baddies share BTSC. Rules *OOA - Driven > Visits *OOP - Actions will be simultaneous, however in the event of a conflict: Jail > Drunk > Probe > Save > Spy > Convert > Curse > Kill *Kills are not blocking *The Night post will show: **Night kills **Yakuza conversion attempts (target is not shown) **Successful saves by both Doctor and Shrink **Jailed players **Drunk Players **Mason Conversion attempts (target is not shown) *Lynch ties will result in an unannounced coin toss. Role Description The Mafia – Have BTSC – Win if they are in Majority - When lynched they will only apprear as "Mafia" - They do not know who the voodoo lady is. The Mafia have a team Night kill. In the night post a random Mafioso of the host’s choosing will be shown to perform the kill. This choice will be for creative story-telling purposes and does not have to include only roles that are still alive. *'Framer' – Every night they can visit a player and plant evidence. If that player is visited by a Cop they will appear as Mafia. Their target will remain framed the following day and if lynched will appear as "Mafia" *'Informant' – Every night they can choose a player and receive a copy of their result PM that is sent to them by the Host. *'Driver' – Every night they can choose two players and any actions done on those players will be swapped. They can drive themselves. This does not count as a visit by the driver. Only players that are going out at night can be driven. * Yakuza – Can sacrifice themselves to convert another player. If the Doctor is visiting the player that the Yakuza is converting then both will live and become mafia. If the Shrink is visiting a player the Yakuza is converting then the player will not be converted. *'Voodoo Lady' – She has been hired by the Mafia to cause confusion and terror in the village. Sided with the Mafia – does not have BTSC and does not know the identity of the Mafia. At night she can visit a player and place a curse on them. During the next day if that person posts the five or more letter word or combination of words that she cursed them with they will die at days end. This death will be shown in the Day post. If she is lynched her role will appear as “Mafia”. The Village – Win if they kill all the Mafia *'Cop' – Every night they can choose a player to investigate and will be told if they are innocent or guilty. *'Naïve Cop' – Just like the Cop, they can choose a player to investigate, but will only be told that the player is innocent unless the player is also framed. They do not know they are naïve and are only told they are a Cop. *'Dreamer' – Every night they have a dream about 3 random people and one of they will be sided with the Mafia. If they are visited at night it will disrupt their dreams. *'Doctor' – Every night they can choose a player to visit and will save that player from kills or curses. *'Mason' – Member of a secret society. Every night they can choose to visit a player and convert them to be a Mason. The converted player will lose their previous role and abilities. The Masons have BTSC and must choose who to convert by majority vote (more than 50%). Those members that voted in the majority will then visit the player of their choice at night while the rest stay behind. If the Masons visit a Mafia member they will die. *'Jailer' – Every night the Jailer can choose a player to lock up and that player will be safe from night actions and cannot perform any night actions (they can still be driven by the driver). The Jailer can send the detained person a message and receive a response at nights before days end through the host. *'Town Drunk' – Every night they can choose a player to share a drink with. That player will not perform their intended night action. The Town Drunk is not affected by the Driver and will still share drinks with their target. *'Virgin' – If the virgin is lynched during the day then no one can be killed at night. They also possess a locket. Every night they can choose a different person to place in their locket and if the Virgin dies that player's role will be revealed. This does not count as a visit. *'Turncoat' – If they are targeted by the Mafia for a Night Kill they will instead be Converted. A save by the Doctor or a visit by the Shrink will prevent that. They work at the power plant and think they are the Plant Operator. *'Shrink' – Every night they can choose a player to visit. The Shrinks visit will stop the Yakuza conversion, the Turncoat conversion, the Mason conversion and the Voodoo curse. The Shrink does not drink so is unaffected by the Town Drunk. *'Gun Smith' – Every night he can choose a player to visit and give a gun to. The next night that player can choose to hold on to their gun or use it to shot someone. *'Granny' – She already has a gun and is very paranoid in her old age. She will shoot anyone that visits her at night. If she is visited by Masons she will be converted but the Mason(s) will be shot. *'Plant Operator' – They keep the power plant running. If they are killed at night the Village will be plunged into darkness. No one will be allowed to post for the duration of the following day but must still vote by sending the host a PM with their lynch choice. Independent – Wins if all living players have been probed when the game ends - The Alien does not need to be alive to win. *'The Alien' – Every night they choose a player to probe. This counts as a visit. The Alien receives no information from a probe besides the consistency of the target's interior. Host's Summary Winning Faction MVP: araver Mafia: *Jay Gold - Framer *GMaster479 - Informant *Araver - Driver *Plasmid - Yakuza *SparrowHawk - Voodoo Lady Indy: The Alien - QuickTwist Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 End of Game Roster Host: Prof. Templeton #sparrowhawk - Voodoo Lady - Lynched D4 #Quicktwist - Alien - Killed N2 by Mafia #Nana7 - Naïve Cop - Killed N1 by Mafia #Dr.Saab - Turncoat - Lynched D5 #alexey - Shrink - Killed N3 by Mafia #dee - Virgin - Lynched D6 #akaslickster - Cop - Killed N8 by Grandma #Boquise - Dreamer - Killed D3 by Voodoo Lady #plasmid - Yakuza - Lynched D1 #Jay Gold - Framer - Lynched D2 #GMaster479 - Informant - Lynched D3 #BabyCee - Granny - Killed N8 by Mafia #maurice - Doctor - Lynched D7 #Framm18 - Gunsmith / Mason(from N1) - Killed N6 by Mafia as Mason #yuiop - Town Drunk - Killed N5 by Mafia #Marquessa - Plant Operator / Mason(from N2) - Killed N4 by Mafia as Mason #araver - Driver #curr3nt - Mason - Killed N4 by Mafia as Mason #Darth Nox - Jailer - Killed N6 by Mafia Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 11